The present invention relates to a conveyor belt support mechanism which is used to support the edges of a conveyor belt when it is subjected to loads to prevent the belt from sagging and stretching. The support system can also be used to simultaneously maintain a seal with a material chute disposed above the belt. While support mechanisms have been previously used, these prior systems did not have a plurality of wear surfaces, each of which could be rotated into contact with the conveyor belt, nor were they adjustable to compensate for wear to the wear surfaces. Edge support systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,056, 4,359,156 and 2,619,222. Conveyor belt wear strips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,800 and 3,885,837. Adjustment means are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,437. Means for allowing replacement of an element in contact with a conveyor belt are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,500 and 3,885,837. However, the prior art does not disclose a support mechanism having a plurality of wear surfaces which may alternatively be positioned against the conveyor belt with an adjustment mechanism such that each such surface is adjustable to compensate for wear.